Nights of Passion
by PJKid42
Summary: JJ left the BAU and hadn't talked to Spencer in months. At Garcia and Morgan's wedding, one thing led to another and Spencer and JJ ended up with each other, until she had to leave him yet again. One night, out of the blue, she's at his door. How are they going to juggle their lives now?
1. Announcement

It was a quiet Sunday morning at Spencer Reid's apartment. He honestly loved the silence because it allowed him to get chores around the house done, not that he left many to do after all. He was very neat and organized, and it bugged him when something was out of place because everything had its place. The silence also allowed him to reread things like old books, case files, anything he could get his hands on really. Anything that either entertained him or helped him in future. As he finished vacuuming his living room, he heard a light knock at his door that almost sounded hesitant, as if the person either did not want to be knocking or did not want to be heard. He shrugged, standing up and looking through the peephole because it didn't hurt to be cautious in his line of work. There had been many cases where that rang true in his few years in the BAU. When he looked through the peephole he was greeted by a face that he could never forget. He didn't even hesitate as he opened the door. Jennifer Jareau stood in front of him, her eyes red and her face makeup-free and it wouldn't have taken a genius to know that the woman had been crying for hours. It almost broke his heart to see her in such a state. She let out a few sniffles, wiping her nose gently.

"JJ. What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer him, gesturing for him to move aside so she could come in. He gave her an odd look, but he stepped back to allow her entrance into his apartment. She stepped inside, pushing the door closed behind her.

"Spencer.. We need to talk.." She said as she took a seat on his couch. She looked more nervous than he had ever seen her before, and it was also out of the ordinary for her to use his full name instead of her nickname for him. It even threw him off and told him that whatever she had to say was clearly serious. He took a seat next to her, knowing what this was about, or at least what he hoped it was about. The nights they shared.

 **Flashback.. 6 Weeks Earlier.. Friday, October 17, 2008..**

JJ had left the BAU a few months beforehand, and Spencer had barely heard from her since, which hurt in its own right. He knew the next time he saw her, he would have to talk to her. But, it almost seemed as if she was avoiding him. She never answered the phone when he called, and she never even answered a text from him. He didn't know what he could have done that was so bad to earn such treatment, as she had cried whenever she hugged him for the last time. Then, she went to her new job, and he stayed at the BAU, and then he hadn't heard from her since. That is until they would have to walk down the aisle side by side, arms interlocked and smiles on their faces. It was official, Penelope and Morgan were finally tying the knot. Unsurprisingly, Morgan had requested that Spencer is his best man. And, Penelope had asked her best friend to be her maid of honor. Jennifer Jareau would walk back into his life wearing a stunning dark blue bridesmaid dress that hugged her in just the right ways. Reid's tie matched it exactly, and he wore a black tux. She was not surprised when she saw how attractive he was in a tux, especially with his hair cut short, just the way she liked it. She knew that it would be a long rehearsal dinner and wedding weekend when her eyes fell on him for the first time. He had worn his tux to 'break it in', as he would say, but Morgan was skeptical when his best friend used that excuse, but he still chose not to question it. Though, he received confirmation that he knew the reason as soon as Spencer's eyes fell on JJ. He automatically perked up and was distracted from whatever the two had been previously talking about. But, Spencer didn't approach her. He just waited until they walked down together, and he waited at the wedding rehearsal to see if she would come anywhere near him, try to speak with him. By the half hour mark of the dinner, Morgan and Penelope had enough of the two acting like each other didn't exist.

"JJ! Come here!" Penelope called, pulling her best friend aside as they arrived at the rehearsal dinner, which was taking place in the Crowne Plaza ballroom. Morgan and Penelope had decided to have it there so that their guests could get to their rooms easily at night, so they could be well rested, and so they did not have to drive as far. JJ nodded, raising an eyebrow at Penelope.

"What's going on? Is everything okay? I planned for this to go off without a hitch." She said, worrying already that she didn't pull through on her 'Maid of Honor' job.

"There is only one problem here, and it has a lot to do with you. You and Will are over, and Spencer is standing over there with no one to dance with. He has barely been able to take his eyes off of you all night, and I am sick of that poor little puppy dog look. Would you two cut it out and talk to each other? Go dance with him! Do something!" As soon as Penelope finished her little speech, Morgan was right next to her, taking her hand and pulling her out on the dance floor. So, JJ was left wondering how to take Penelope's advice. Penelope had not been wrong, JJ had noticed Spencer looking at her every once in a while, and it bothered her that he never approached her. This fact almost scared her in more ways than one. She finally gave in after a full internal battle and walked over to Spencer, taking a huge breath before she lost all of her courage.

"Hey, Spence." She said quietly, moving a hand to the man's shoulder and smiling nervously at him. He turned around with a surprised look on his face, clearly not thinking that she would approach him so soon, or at all.

"Oh, wow! JJ!" He smiled that warm smile of his, and he almost hated himself for it. He also hated the effect she had on him because he wanted to be furious with her for not even attempting to contact him all this time. But, when he looked into those eyes, all his anger seemed to just float away, and all his feelings seemed to come rushing back all at once and hit him like a freight train.

"What are you doing standing here all alone?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. She had noticed many women looking, or just plain staring at him. Yet, he always seemed to reject anyone that walked over to him, shaking his head and making a polite excuse as to why he couldn't be with said woman.

"Would it be cheesy if I said that I was waiting for you to come over here?" He asked her, as a confidence he didn't know he had surfaced. She liked it, the way he was speaking was almost a little flirty, especially for Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Not at all. Why would you be waiting for me, though?" She asked him curiously, earning a quiet chuckle.

"It's been, what, two or three months? Not a text or a call from my best friend. I was wondering if you would even come over here to talk to me if I'm being honest. You didn't seem very chatty earlier when we walked down the aisle together." He pointed out, and she could see a hurt look behind his eyes. She hated that she was the one that clearly put it there as she sighed, running a hand through her hair as she looked down, guiltily.

"I know.. I've just.. I have missed you so much. It just never seemed like the right time. Every time I asked Garcia if it was a good time to try and talk to you guys, you seemed to always be on a case or busy with something else." She said, but she knew she was just trying to make excuses. And, if she knew that, he would pick up on that quickly.

"I would have dropped every single thing on my plate if you had called me. Or, even sent me a quick message, and you know that Jennifer. So, I'll ask you here and now. What's the real reason?" He asked her, an eyebrow raising. She thought for a moment, looking around and seeing Penelope smirking in their direction, as was her fiance. The party was getting smaller and smaller, and JJ knew it would be about a half hour tops before everyone left. Most of the groomsmen and bridesmaids had already left, no doubt to be well-rested for the next day. It would be the bachelorette/bachelor party. They decided to combine their parties for an hour or two before Penelope and Morgan would be separated until they met the very next day at the altar. Based on this fact, she waved at Penelope before turning her full attention to Spencer.

"Come with me to my hotel room. Okay? I'll explain everything. Or, I will at least try and explain everything." She said, taking his hand. He only nodded. JJ was happy she had chosen to rent a room at the Crowne Plaza as she led him to the elevator, never once letting go of his hand. He had noticed this, of course, and just decided to interlace their fingers instead of dropping her hand. If it were up to him, he would never let her go. They climbed onto the elevator together, and she pressed the button for the floor she was staying on as they rode in silence, stepping off as soon as they reached their destination. He followed her lead as she led him to her room, only dropping his hand so that she could grab her key and unlock the door, opening it. She motioned for Spencer to walk in first, and she followed close behind.

"Okay. We are here." Spencer pointed out, clearly not being able to resist hearing her explanation for acting like he didn't exist. Before he could say anything else, and before she lost her courage, she pushed the door closed behind her. She rested her back against it as she pulled on his tie, pulling him down to her level and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Spencer took only a second, and he responded with the same fire that was behind her kiss. He boldly lifted her up, having her wrap her legs around him., leaving her wondering how he could support all of her. But, as he walked them back to the king sized bed in her room he proved her wrong. He set her down, only to push her back onto the bed, just gentle enough to make sure there was no way she could land wrong and receive an injury, but with enough force so she would make a soft thud onto the bed. He was taking control of the situation and acting on his instincts, which was incredibly sexy to her. She didn't even know he had the capability of doing so. But, as he moved on top of her, capturing her lips again, she was so thankful he had. There was no talking that night, and no regretting everything they did. The next morning, they were able to go about the day like nothing had occurred between them, but that night he ended up in her bed again. This repeated until she had to leave him, but those few nights together showed more than anything ever imaginable. Yet, she still ended up leaving him like she always had. It left him wondering if those nights were just some sick, twisted dreams he had about the woman he was in love with. He knew they weren't when Emily had asked him about the hickey that barely peeked out of his shirt collar. None of his coworkers knew that JJ was the one that gave Spencer that hickey. He knew that Morgan had probably suspected some things, but he had no proof. He was also on his honeymoon for two weeks, which meant he couldn't interrogate Spencer on why he had been so happy that weekend.

 **Present Day.. Monday, December 1, 2008..**

It hurt Reid when he didn't hear anything from JJ after she left Virginia. Their nights of passion left unspoken about. That was until she was sitting right there in front of him. He wanted to ask her why she was there, and why she hadn't talked to him after everything. But, the big question that was on his mind was why couldn't he stop loving her.

"I'm all ears." He said, barely above a whisper. He knew she would get around saying what she needed to say, he just had to give her time to do so.

"I.. I don't know how to tell you this.. I don't want you to hate me.. I-I.. I'm... Pregnant." Those words stopped Spencer's heart.


	2. Telling The Team

**A/N: Just because I don't know how to incorporate most of what I'm thinking of into this story early on so I'll answer what Sazzita asked. JJ and Will do not have kids. This is set about a year after the events in 'Penelope'. JJ left basically after she shot Jason Clark Battle, which is referenced in this chapter. She and Will had been previously dating, but the long distance didn't work out. I hope that answers any questions thus far.**

"I uh.. Wow.. Will must be so happy." Spencer mumbled, shaking his head slightly. It almost broke his heart to think that another man had touched JJ in the way he had, kissed her, loved her. He couldn't do anything to help that, though.

"Spencer.. I haven't seen Will in months.. We broke up because of many reasons.. Distance was one of them. It's impossible that he could be the father.. There's only one man that could be.." JJ said quietly, not meeting Spencer's eyes. He gulped, running a hand through his hair and looking at her, shocked.

"M-Me..? I'm going to be father.." He mumbled, looking down at the ground. A million thoughts were going through his head. He knew he could never ask her to do anything to harm their child. And, he knew that he would be there for her however she needed him, even though seeing her was killing him inside. Whilst he had been thinking, she had taken the silence as a bad thing. All he had to hear was her sniffling and he looked up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She lost it all when she was in his arms, crying into his chest.

"I never wanted this to happen Spence. I-I.. I don't know what we are going to do. If you don't want anything to do with the baby.. I understand.." She stuttered out when she had finally collected herself. She wiped her eyes and finally met his. She knew Spencer better than almost anyone. But, this was uncharted waters for both of them. She never knew those nights would lead to her back in Quantico, worrying about what the best man in her life would say when she told him she was carrying his child. She was almost relieved it was his if she was being honest.

"You really don't know me if you think I would leave you to handle this all alone, Jennifer." He said sincerely, but there was a hurt tone to his voice. She didn't know why, and she couldn't decode it. Maybe it was just because she had been out of practice and away from profilers so long. That was doubtful, though. She was able to profile about anyone. This was Spencer, though, and she couldn't profile him. At least, not anymore. Her attraction to him clouded anything that she could have been able to tell when she was with him. It had been like that for as long as she could remember. Not that she had ever had a problem with that up to this point.

"I never know what to think about people anymore." She said quietly, causing him to stand up and start pacing. She could tell her words set something off inside of him and knew he was trying to find the right words. She braced herself for impact.

"Maybe if you actually tried to contact me, you would know what to think about me. If you just called, texted. Done something, you would know. If you hadn't just left me, you would know, Jennifer!" He had finally snapped, though he knew he couldn't take it too far with her in such a vulnerable state. This was a conversation for another time, that probably should have been had instead of them sleeping with each other first.

"I didn't know what else to do, Spencer! I had to move on!" She said as she stood up, looking him in the eye.

"Move on from what? Your friends that loved you? Your job?"

"From.." She didn't know what she could say to completely get through to him without revealing too much. She could say that after she killed a man, she didn't want to return to such work. Not that she would change it, she'd do it again if it meant saving Penelope from a psycho cop. The one thing she couldn't say, the real reason she left, was because of him. Working with him was too much to bear, seeing him every day. She couldn't hide her feelings for him much longer, as it almost distracted her from her work, and it definitely didn't help when she tried to be with Will. He could not compare to Spencer. And now, of course, she and Will were over and she was pregnant with Spencer's child. It was just funny how life works out.

"You know what, don't tell me. It isn't a good idea to fight with you at the moment. We need to figure out what we are going to do here." He said as he sat back down on the couch, running a hand through his hair. She nodded, sitting next to him, as far away from him as possible. He noticed but chose not to address it because he couldn't blame her for not wanting to sit right next to him, but there was no other place to sit in the small apartment.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, hoping Spencer would use the genius side of his brain at this moment in time instead of the new father part of it.

"First, we need to notify the important people in our life." She smiled when he side 'our' instead of just hers or just his. She didn't know why, though, just that is was almost reassuring.

"The team. They need to know as soon as possible." She spoke up, and he only nodded, taking out his phone and sending a mass text where he told them he had important news and that they needed to meet him at a bar close to Spencer's apartment. The text went to Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Gideon, Hotch, Emily, and even Elle. Elle had actually stayed in contact with Reid after she left the BAU, which surprised him. Maybe it was because he had been there for her, he didn't quite know, but he liked it. He even invited their new agent, Dr. Carson St. Clair. He was a smaller man, with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He retained information well and taught in his spare time before joining the BAU. He was also an excellent marksman, Spencer sure wouldn't want to mess with Carson while he had a gun. Even though JJ didn't know how people would react to their news, she was still excited to see their friends. Spencer stood from the couch, grabbing a jacket. JJ didn't even have to say anything, she understood as she stood up and they walked to the door. They both just left his apartment wordlessly. She climbed into his car, him getting into the driver's seat. They drove silently until Spencer spoke up.

"What are we going to say, exactly?" He asked her, and she looked at him.

"What can we say, other than that I'm pregnant?"

"Well, they are probably going to ask us when this all happened."

"The wedding, clearly. I think Penelope started to assume things after the rehearsal." She mumbled the last part, but he could hear her clearly in the silent car. He almost wanted to tease her about not being able to hide it so easily. He assumed they had both looked pretty bad the next day, neither had gotten much sleep. It would have probably been easy to draw the conclusion they had slept together, especially in a room full of profilers.

"Did she now?" He asked, a small hint of a smirk showing on his lips, almost as if he was teasing her. She blushed, hitting him in the arm gently.

"Shut up. It's not like we tried to hide anything." She pointed out, and he nodded slowly. He knew that was the truth. It was almost a don't ask, don't tell kind of thing. It was a fling if you could have just a fling with the woman you were in love with.

"Oh, trust me. I know. Anyways, we will just keep it short and sweet. Then, they can ask us any questions they would like. You should be used to people firing questions at you. You have always been able to handle the press like no one I have ever seen." He pointed out with a small laugh as they arrived at their destination. He parked the car, stepping out and walking over to her door, pulling it open for her before she even fully had her seatbelt off. This was the side of him that she liked to see, the kind gentleman she had grown to love. He offered her a small smile, and she could tell it was genuine and it made her feel as if everything was going to be okay with them. A shiver went down her spine as she stepped out of the car. It was colder than usual, so she wasn't prepared to face it. Spencer didn't even have to say anything as he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders before walking away, not giving her any time to fight about it. She smiled slightly as they walked up to the door. He pulled it open, gesturing for her to go ahead and go in. She thanked him, walking into the bar.

"Back there." She pointed to a table in the back that was vacant, and he nodded in agreeance. They walked over, sitting right across from each other. She shifted nervously. She knew she honestly did not even have to tell Spencer she was pregnant, it was her choice. She could easily be a single mother and not even worry about any of this. But, she couldn't do that do her child. Spencer would be a great father, she already knew that. It still begged the question: What were they going to do about their current relationship? They had slept together, repeatedly. It had been perfect with his lips on hers, almost like they were made for each other. She didn't know how to fight her feelings for him, but now wasn't the time to figure it out. She had a few months, at the very least, to figure out what she was going to do. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a squeal, then she was engulfed in a bear hug.

"JJ! I can't believe you are here. What brings you to Quantico, honey?" Penelope asked, taking a seat next to her best friend after she freed her. Derek only laughed at his wife, sitting next to Spencer.

"This is a pleasant surprise. How have you been?" Derek asked JJ, patting Spencer on the back. He was, of course, a little cautious. Spencer had said he had important news in his text. Now, he knew it had something to do with JJ. He just didn't know what yet.

"Uh, pretty good. I just drove up tonight. I'll stay in town a few days, we should make plans." JJ said toward Penelope, and the other blonde nodded excitedly. That was news to Spencer. He didn't know she was staying in town. Then again, that hadn't really come up in the conversation previously. They could discuss it later as they had a lot to discuss later anyways.

"This had better be good, I had a date." The voice of Elle could be heard from behind JJ as she took a seat next to Derek. You could tell that Penelope and Derek were almost shocked to see the former agent, but they smiled and greeted her warmly. Gideon and Hotch followed, alongside Emily and Carson. They all took their seats, smiling at Spencer and JJ.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked, breaking the silence finally. He sensed that JJ and Spencer weren't planning on speaking anytime soon unless approached.

"Uh.. Well. You see, at Derek and Penelope's wedding, uh, JJ and I.. Well.. Resulting from those few nights, JJ is pregnant. And.. Well, clearly.. I'm the father." Spencer was finally able to stutter out. JJ only looked at Spencer, not wanting to see the judgmental faces of her previous coworkers. None of them were judgemental, though, as Derek and Penelope only smirked at the two. Carson was not very aware what to say, as he was new and didn't know JJ very well, only hearing stories about the blonde. Elle and Emily let out squeals and jumped up to hug JJ. Hotch smiled his rare smile, as he was excited for the two. Gideon only laughed, as he had seen this day coming as long as he had known JJ and Spencer. It was almost ridiculous how they had tried to fight their feelings when they worked with each other. Perhaps now they really could be together.

"This is wonderful news, you two, but what will it mean?" Hotch asked after everyone had finally settled down. JJ turned all of her attention to Hotch, raising an eyebrow to let him finish. "You live almost an hour away from us, and cannot travel very well while pregnant." He pointed out, and JJ knew he was right. She didn't know what she and Spencer were going to do know. Was he going to move to get closer to her, or was she going to move to be closer to him? Was he truly going to want to be in their child's life?

"I'll move halfway in between. I've given it a lot of thought. I don't want her moving, as studies show that moving is one of the most stressful things a pregnant woman can do, and I know that stress is not good for mother nor baby. I'll be searching for a bigger apartment starting tomorrow, and hope to find one soon. I'll be there with JJ through this whole process, starting with her first scan in about two weeks. As it has been about six weeks since.. the wedding... JJ and I will be able to see if we are having more than one child, and we will also be receiving their first picture. Which reminds me, I won't be able to travel with you all much. I'll rely on video and pictures to work, as I don't want to leave JJ." Spencer finally broke the silence, reaching across the table to take JJ's hand in his, rubbing circles with his thumb gently into the top of her hand. It almost melted her heart that he was so sure about everything he was saying and that he would do everything he could to be with her throughout the process.

"I completely understand, and we will support the both of you throughout this process. I know you will still do the best work, even if you are far away from us." Hotch said toward Spencer, and the rest of their team nodded in agreement.

"That was about all we had to tell you, for now. We will probably call another meeting as soon as we find out more about our child, and hope that all of you can make it, though I am aware that you are still traveling Gideon, and you work little ways away Elle." Spencer said as he started to let go of JJ's hand. She didn't allow him to do such a thing and she interlaced their fingers, comforted by the fact he really was there and she wouldn't go through this alone. Everyone at the table noticed, and Carson made a mental note to ask his coworkers about the history between JJ and Spencer at a later date.

"I'll be here anytime you need me, you know that," Elle said to Spencer as she stood up, knowing this little meeting was over. This was the kind of thing that, as soon as it was said, there wasn't much more to talk about. Plus, she figured that Spencer and JJ had a lot to discuss when it came to their future.

"We know, and we appreciate that," Spencer responded, smiling slightly at Elle. Gideon stood up, hugging the two before departing the bar. Hotch shook Spencer's hand and gave JJ a quick hug, congratulating them both before leaving. Carson, the man of few words, just whispered a quick congratulation and left. This left Penelope, Derek, Emily, Spencer, and JJ around the table.

"So. How are you two going to work on this parenting thing when you aren't a couple?" Derek finally spoke up, looking between JJ and Spencer. JJ looked to Spencer expectantly, wanting to know his own take on this topic.

"Well, I don't think us being a couple will matter much to either of us at this moment in time. We have to put our child above everything else, even each other. We will discuss all of our options, and go from there. This isn't going to happen overnight, we both know that. Not when there are so many things to figure out. But, we are going to give this our best shot." Spencer spoke, and everyone seemed pretty okay with his answer. They all sat in silence for a bit before Emily excused herself from the awkward table, hugging JJ one last time before departing. Soon, Derek and Penelope left as well, leaving JJ and Spencer alone together.

"We should get going. I have to find a hotel for the night still, and it's getting late."

"That isn't happening. You can stay with me tonight." He said as he stood up, using the voice that she knew well as the 'Do what I say, don't argue.' She only nodded as she stood up also. They walked out to the car, him opening the passenger's door for her. She climbed inside, nervous about where the night would be going as he shut her door and moved into the driver's seat, starting the car.


	3. Family Again

"Here we go," Spencer said as he sat down some sweats and a shirt onto his bed in front of her. Fighting with him was basically no use, because as soon as you had a stubborn Spencer, he would win almost any time. Only Hotch could actually get Spencer to let up during work if she remembered correctly. He also had never really defied her before, which was another question in itself as to why this is something he would fight her on.

"Thanks, Spence. I really appreciate this. I'll head back to D.C. tomorrow morning after you leave for work."

"We really need to discuss this, and we both know it. I'm planning on getting a place in between Quantico and D.C. so that I can be there for you at all times during this process. Do you think that is a good idea?" He asked, almost a little worriedly she noticed as he began to pace across the floor. She wanted to stop him, hug him, do something that would put his mind at ease. But, now wasn't the time for such thoughts, because they needed to figure out what they were going to do with their baby.

"I think it is a great idea, but I will probably need to move also. My place isn't even close to being big enough for myself and a baby."

"Why don't we live together then? There are some cases where the parents will move in with each other so that they can share responsibilities and this way I won't be able to miss anything, like doctors appointments and when you give birth. And, you won't be able to keep me away from you." He had clearly been joking when he said his last statement, but she knew there was a little bit of hurt behind it also, she assumed from the times when she just left him, and she almost agreed that this would force her to see him and talk to him. But, she wanted to oppose and tell him to forget it, that two people who had the nights that they shared could not live under one roof together and behave themselves. But, he wasn't wrong. This would probably be the safest way to go about things.

"I think.. that's a great idea. Would you begin to look tomorrow? I'll call into work and tell them that I won't be in for a few days. I think they will understand." Reid nodded, then he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller ID and sighed when he saw it was Hotch.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to take this. Give me two minutes, max. I swear." He said, and she only nodded until he picked up. "Hello? Well, yeah. Yes, she is standing right in front of me. No, I don't think she would like that too much. I mean, yes. I'll give her the phone then. Okay." He held out the phone to her, and she took it hesitantly. Hotch could have called her instead of Spencer, but she wasn't going to question it at that moment in time.

"Hotch?"

"JJ, I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" She asked, looking over at Spencer. He only shrugged, honestly not knowing what they could be discussing.

"We haven't been able to find a media liaison replacement for you. No one matches your skills, and you are a big part of this team. You and Prentiss easily can interview and help women and children, the rest of us not so much. Penelope already has the transfer papers. What do you say? Will you come back to the BAU?"

"Hotch.. Are you sure this is okay? I'll have to leave on maternity leave in a few months.."

"We already know that. That doesn't matter to any of us on this team. We want to help you. This team is like a family, and we all know that. Something has been missing from our family since you left us." She had never heard him talk like this. He clearly had missed her. She had known from the very beginning it was probably a mistake to leave the BAU. That hadn't stopped her, though, and she missed her team every day.

"May I discuss this with Spencer?" She asked, and he looked her right in the eye when he heard his name, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, but we would like to get this sorted out in the next few days."

"I will let you know as soon as possible, I swear." And with that, she hung up and turned to Spencer.

"Okay, will you please tell me what is going on here? You are smiling really wide, so that seems like a good sign."

"Hotch offered me my old job back."

"Wow, he did? That's great! I take it you want it back, then?" He asked, and she only nodded in response. "Well, now we can really consider the moving in together plan. There are so many great schools around here for children, we can look for daycares and parks and those types of things." She giggled, then pulled Spencer into a tight hug. He was startled at first, but he hugged her back, a small smile moving onto his lips. "Does this mean you'll come back to us?"

"I'm starting to think so. Penelope already has the papers, I can come in tomorrow with you and so that I can read them over and sign them. I hadn't been very well situated in D.C. anyway. It wasn't up to my speed, and my co-workers didn't really act like I existed. I.. I missed all of you so much." She said the last part barely above a whisper as a few tears spilled from her eyes. She decided to just bury her head into his chest to help wipe the tears, and so that he wouldn't see her crying. She didn't know what came over her, she just couldn't fight the tears. Maybe this was the pregnant emotions everyone tells you about.

"Then, allow me to be the first person to tell you this. Welcome back. I missed you so much." He pulled back from her slightly to look in her eyes and automatically took his thumb and gently wiped away her tears.

"I missed you so much too, Spence." She responded, which made him smile. He then took out his phone, handing it to her. She nodded her head, wiping her eyes one final time before going to his contacts and calling Hotch's number. "Hotch? When will the transfer be through?"

 **Two Weeks Later.. Monday, December 15, 2008..**

"Are you ready for this?" Spencer asked, and she took in a little breath before nodding. They both stepped into the elevator, and he hit the floor for the BAU. It was her first day back, and coincidentally their first doctor's appointment was that night. Spencer had told her that the eighth week would be the best week to go in the beginning, so she listened to the expert in basically everything, though she doubted that he knew much about babies. She was honestly a little bit surprised at how Spencer had already stepped up to the plate. He had gone back to D.C. with her to help her pack up and move out. Well, he had gone and brought Morgan and Hotch with him, having told Morgan that JJ was only moving into a bigger place, not mentioning that she was moving in with Spencer and coming back to the BAU. The men wouldn't allow her to do anything but sit on the couch and tell them where she wanted all of the boxes. After that, the three men took the boxes to the mover's van and Hotch drove it back to D.C. to be put into a storage unit that Spencer had found to keep things until they could find a bigger place. They still didn't know that JJ was coming back. That had stayed between JJ, Spencer, Hotch, and Penelope. Penelope had been able to keep this away from even Morgan for two weeks. It was finally the day that JJ would be back as an official agent.

"As I'll ever be." She said, flashing him a nervous smile. He only chuckled, taking her hand in his and rubbing a few comforting circles on the top of her hand.

"You'll do great. We will all be here with you for everything. Especially me, of course. I really can't get away from you. We live together." He said jokingly, and this caused her to genuinely laugh. She let go of his hand as the elevator stopped on their floor and opened. Spencer stepped out first, JJ second. They walked together into their workspace.

"Hey, Spencer, I was won-" Emily knew when Spencer arrived at the office, so she didn't even have to look up to know who it was. When she finally looked up from the case file, though, her eyes automatically landed on JJ. She dropped her case file and ran over, hugging the other woman. JJ laughed, hugging Emily back.

"Hey there, teammate," JJ said, and Emily pulled back, looking at JJ with a shocked expression on her face.

"You're coming back? Seriously?" She asked, smiling wide. JJ only nodded, then Emily turned around and hit Spencer on his shoulder. "How could you keep this from us?"

"Okay, first off, that wasn't very nice. Second off, it was JJ's idea to keep it from you guys!"

"Yeah, well, this is still your fault. I can't punch a pregnant woman!" Spencer only rolled his eyes at that statement, causing JJ to laugh.

"What is up with everyone?" Morgan asked as he came around the corner, then smiled. "Hey JJ. About time you found your way back to us."

"Sorry, it took so long." She joked and he gave her a quick hug before moving on to his desk.

"Good morning everyone." Spencer looked up to see Rossi standing in front of his doorway.

"Rossi! Your back!" Spencer said with a smile. "How was the book tour?"

"Long and torturous. This is where I belong." He pointed out, causing the small group to laugh. "Speaking of belong, I think it was about time someone came back to where she belongs." He said, winking at JJ. "I heard the news. Congratulations to the both of you." He said before Hotch emerges from his own office.

"We can all get together later. We have a case." Hotch said as Carson walked into the room and over to his desk.

"Already?" The newest member of the team asked as he set down his briefcase.

"You'll understand one day," Morgan said as he passed the younger man to make his way into the conference room. Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss walked toward the conference room as Spencer set his bag down onto his own desk.

"Hotch said for you to sit this one out so that you can set up your desk. He also doesn't want you too stressed, so you'll only mainly be doing press conferences. And by that, I mean that you will be helping brief Prentiss on how you want her to give the press conferences most of the time as you get further into your pregnancy. You'll call reporters and your contacts and such from the comfort of your desk, whether here or we will have a proper desk setup for you wherever we go next. I can't have you in the field as much as I will be to work, of course. If you need anything, call Penelope for right now. I'll be right back." He said as he half smiled at her, then he walked away to go to the briefing. She wanted to fight him about all of this because she didn't like just sitting at a desk doing nothing, but she knew the team just wanted what was best for both her and the BAU baby.

 **A Few Hours Later..**

"JJ, we've got to go. We don't want to be late." Reid said as he walked over to her desk, smiling down at her.

"Okay, okay." She said as she pushed herself away from the desk, standing up and stretching herself out. Had she mentioned before how much she hated just sitting at a desk doing nothing?

"Here." Spencer grabbed a jacket he had kept over at his desk as she stood up, moving it across her shoulders. "The temperature has dropped since we walked in this morning. I can't have you and our little one too cold, can I?" He asked, and it resulted in a warm smile from JJ.

"Thank you, Spence. For everything." He only nodded in response, moving to the elevator and pressing the down button. The two boarded the elevator, and as soon as the door closed Emily turned to Rossi.

"How long do you think before they actually, finally start dating?" Emily asked, resulting in a laugh from Rossi.

"I don't know. Want to make a bet?"

"What are we betting on?" Morgan asked as he walked to his desk, Penelope following him.

"How long it takes those idiots to realize they love each other and get together," Emily said with a shrug.

"I want in on this!" Morgan said as he grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and a pencil, flipping it over and writing on the back 'Jencer'. "I'll give them a month." He said as he wrote his name down, writing 'a month' next to it. "Baby girl? What about you?" He asked as he turned to Penelope.

"As much as I disagree with this, I'm going with.. Sixteen weeks." She said, and Morgan nodded writing down his guess.

"I think we should all bet $50, cause you are all going to lose. Twenty-six weeks." Rossi spoke up, and the rest agreed to the set bet price.

"Hmm, put me down for twenty weeks," Emily said as Carson and Hotch walked down the steps.

"Betting on Spencer and JJ, are we?" Hotch asked, and the rest of the group nodded guiltily. "I'm betting thirty-six weeks." Morgan laughed, nodding and writing down Hotch's name.

"Are we really all betting about a relationship between coworkers?" Carson asked, almost disbelievingly.

"They did for myself and Morgan I'd like to point out. JJ won that one if I'm correct?" Penelope pointed out, and the others laughed and nodded.

"Got a guess, pretty boy?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow at Carson. The rest of their coworkers were almost taken back by the nickname Emily gave to Carson.

"I'll go with fourteen weeks." He shrugged, grabbing his briefcase. "I'll see all of you tomorrow." He said he waved to the lot, his eyes staying on Emily for a moment longer until he turned and walked to the elevator, boarding it.

"I'd better get going also. Sergio needs to be fed." Emily spoke up as she grabbed her coat and bag, waving to her friends and walking to the stairs, opening the door and walking out.

"So, another pool for Emily and Carson?" Penelope asked jokingly, which the rest of the team erupted, laughter heard all around the room. It was almost a relief they stayed later than everyone else because anyone that saw them would think they were crazy.


	4. Surprise!

**A/N For the record, I am a teenage boy and I know zilch about pregnancy, but I am doing my research for this story. Well, I am attempting to do my research for this story. Please point out to me if I get anything wrong, and I will try to fix it as soon as I can. Also, I'm making my own timeline because this is an A/U (And so that it will make sense when I input some events later on when this story is done so I can add cute little Jeid one-shots), so I'm going to say that Penelope and Derek were married on October 19, 2008. In this chapter, it is Monday, December 15, 2008.**

As soon as Spencer and JJ stepped out of the car, JJ was fully hit with the reality of their situation. They were two people, coworkers, that were not in any form of relationship other than two friends who slept with each other and now were going to live together and raise a baby. If JJ's life didn't sound like a soap opera right now, she didn't what else could.

"Hey, we are going to be just fine," Spencer spoke up after seeing JJ just staring ahead, an emotionless expression on her face. He reached down, taking her hand in his. He was pleased as she interlaced their fingers, and he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles on top of her hand.

"I know we are. Hey, Spence?" He looked over at her, meeting her eyes as she smiled warmly at him. "Thanks for being you." She said, then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Spencer would be lying if he said he didn't feel butterflies as she did so, a big smile moving across his features. Now wasn't the time to think about his feelings for the woman, though. They had a duty to their child first, then them second. He wouldn't be like his father, which was one of his biggest worries.

"I don't know how to be anyone else." He said jokingly, causing JJ to laugh in response. You just had to love the sound of her laugh, Spencer knew he did.

"That's a good thing." She winked at him, then walked into the building as soon as he opened the door for her, letting go of his hand and walking to the elevator, pressing the button. They got on in silence, both lost in thoughts as they reached their floor, stepping off.

"I'll sign you in so that you can go sit down." He told her as she nodded, knowing this was not worth arguing about as she took a seat. Spencer walked to the desk and signed her in, taking the sheet of paper she had to fill out and walked over to her, sitting next to her. "Looks like I should learn about your history. Just in case our little one needs me to take them to the hospital in the future." He pointed out, and she only nodded. It wasn't like it would take him that long to learn her medical information, he had an eidetic memory after all. She wondered if maybe the baby would have an eidetic memory like him, or be an athlete like her. There were so many questions that she had honestly. There would be time later to ask them later, though. She finished filling out the form, then handed it to Spencer for him to read over. He took a quick glance at it, then nodded and looked back to her. She didn't even have to ask him if he actually read it, she knew he had.

"Jennifer?" The nurse came out of the door leading to the room they were going to be in, and JJ almost flinched at the use of her real name. Spencer noticed and let out a quiet laugh, standing up and offering her his hand, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers yet again, letting him lead them to their room. She took her seat on the bed, and he grabbed a chair and brought it as close to the bed as he could, taking her hand in his as he took his seat to comfort them both. The door opened soon as the woman that was going to give JJ her abdominal ultrasound walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Linda St. Clair, and I will be performing your sonogram today. I take it you are the father?" The woman asked as she looked over to Spencer to which he nodded and smiled proudly. "You two are a lovely couple," Linda said, and JJ and Spencer didn't even care to correct that they weren't a couple, just coworkers. "Well, let's get to it then. I'm sure you are thrilled to see your little one for the first time." Dr. St. Clair said with a smile as she took her seat next to JJ, turning on the screen for the sonogram. "Would you please lie back and pull up your shirt so that I can put this gel on you?" She asked, and JJ nodded, doing exactly what the doctor asked. Spencer rubbed comforting circles into the top of the hand that he was holding while the doctor took out the gel. "It's a little cold, so I apologize in advance." She said, then squeezed the contents of the tube onto JJ's belly, grabbing the transducer probe. JJ shivered at the contact of the gel as soon as it hit her body, causing Spencer to chuckle quietly as he watched. The doctor brought the probe over the gel, spreading it out some as an image showed up on the screen.

"Spence.." JJ said quietly, in awe as soon as their baby showed up on the screen. Spencer smiled, but then he noticed something about the image on the screen.

"Dr. St. Clair, are there.. two babies?" Spencer asked, but he didn't need to hear the answer as soon as he heard the monitor start, and there were two heartbeats in response.

"I believe there is. Congratulations, you are having two healthy babies!" The doctor said excitedly as Spencer sat there, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe they were having one baby, let alone two. JJ looked over to him to try to gauge his reaction to the news and was scared until a smile showed up on Spencer's face.

"This is great!" Spencer said excitedly, leaning over and kissing JJ on the cheek without a second thought. She was kind of thrown off by the affection he was showing her, but she smiled nonetheless. She liked the affectionate side of him, that was how they ended up where they were.

"Can you tell us a due date?" Spencer asked, and the doctor nodded.

"Based on the fact that you are having twins, I would say July 1. Most twins are born at 37 weeks, and if they were conceived eight weeks ago like you said, that seems to be the best approximation." She said, then hit a few buttons on her keyboard, a printer whirring to life as two pictures of their first sonogram printed out. She handed both JJ and Spencer a copy each, then wiped the gel off of JJ. JJ was almost relieved as soon as she was able to pull her shirt down, a little embarrassed that Spencer could just see her exposed like that. Not like it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before because he had seen that and more. But, she was still a little self-conscious at the baby bump that was starting to grow. It wouldn't be seen as hot or sexy, and she wouldn't be looked at the same way that she always had been. It was all worth it though to have her little babies in there, though. She sat up and looked at the photo she received, smiling as she wiped her eyes to make sure there would be no tears spilled.

"Our little babies." She said quietly to herself with a smile. Spencer just sat there, an awestruck look on his face as he looked at his own photo. He could only hope they would look exactly like JJ.

 **After They Were Done..**

"I have something I want to show you," Spencer said as the two walked to his car. She gave him a questioning look, but he didn't elaborate as he opened the passenger's door for her. She only shrugged to herself as soon as she got inside, pulling her door closed and buckling her seatbelt, relaxing into the seat. Spencer got into the car without another word, buckling himself up and backing out of the parking space, pulling out of the parking lot of the doctor's and heading a direction that she was unfamiliar with.

"Spence, where are we going?" She asked him, looking over to him. He only had a small smirk on his face in response.

"It's a surprise. But, we are almost there so I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes." He said and she complied, shutting her eyes tightly. She knew better than to question Spencer, because when he didn't tell her something right away he wouldn't end up telling her. She kept her eyes closed as they drove for a few more minutes before taking a turn and coming to a stop. "Stay still, I'll come get you," Spencer said as he undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, walking to her side and opening her door, letting her undo her own seatbelt as he took her hand in his, letting her climb out herself. He checked to make sure that her eyes were still closed as he pulled gently on her hand for her to follow him. "Watch out, there are steps here." He said to her, she nodded in response as she took the few steps to take to get onto a different surface. She felt Spencer let go of her hand and automatically she missed his warmth as he pushed open the door, taking her hand again and leading her inside.

"Spence, seriously. You are starting to scare me. Where are we going?" She asked him, and in return he let go of her hand, moving away from her.

"Okay, okay. You can open your eyes now." He said, and she did so, glancing around the place.

"Why are we here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Welcome home, Jennifer." He said with a smile as he watched her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh my god, seriously?" She asked, a little shocked by two things. One, that he would buy a house without her even having a clue and without her permission. And two, that he had such good taste in decor as she looked around the living room. A small black couch leaned against a wall in front of the big window that saw outside, and there was a loveseat about the same comforter. A small coffee table rested in front of the couch, a small vase that looked as if it had Greek origin held some beautiful blue hydrangeas, her favorite flowers. Her mouth was wide as she walked through the rest of the bottom floor, seeing vibrant colors surround her.

"Well? What do you think?" Spencer asked, clearly nervous about how she felt about the house. "You can make changes, as many as you want. I just.. assumed what you would like based on what I've seen at your desk, your office, and your apartment." He ran a hand through his hair nervously and was taken off guard when she hugged him tightly.

"It's perfect." She mumbled, feeling some tears start to roll down her cheeks. Spencer looked a little concerned as soon as he felt her tears on his shirt. He looked down to her, tilting her chin up gently and wiping away the few tears that were falling.

"Then, what's all this about?" He asked her quietly. She smiled gently as she looked up into his eyes.

"Stupid pregnancy stuff. I can't help it." She said as she quickly let him go and whipped her eyes. "When can we move in?" She asked, and he smiled.

"We almost are already. Don't worry about that. You can go claim your room as I finish up the nursery. We can do this, Jennifer Jareau." He said as he leaned over, kissing her forehead gently before heading up the steps that had been directly behind him, going to a room and shutting the door.

"Can we do this without me falling for you harder is my only concern.." She mumbled to herself as soon as she was sure that there was no way he could possibly hear her, then made her way up the steps. She saw random paintings that probably had stories on why he picked them behind them. There was one that caught her eye. She shrugged, looking to the two open doors that were down the hall. There was one room that was clearly slightly darker than the other, and from what she could see there were bookcases lining the walls. Clearly, this was to be Spencer's room. So, she walked into the room he had put together for her. Floral patterned bed sheets, a smaller bookcase filled with the types of books she liked. She even saw Twilight, and she had her doubts that Spencer even knew what that one was about. She had to hand it to him, Spencer had basically put together a perfect room. Just a few family photos and things to add, and the room would be complete. He knew her so well. Will had never really taken the time to get to know her. She moved a hand to her stomach and was even more thankful now more than ever that Spencer was the father of her babies. He had already done so much, but she knew he would continue to do new things to better himself as a person, friend, and especially a father in the coming months. She was thrilled she would be along for the ride.


End file.
